


Undeniable

by AMYi_Voit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Other, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMYi_Voit/pseuds/AMYi_Voit
Summary: Capturing Shaw's realization that their love was undeniable!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shoot poem after S5 ended. Compelled to capture the feelings I was going through at the time! Hope you like it. Still working on my fanfics, but they require a little more effort and time than my poetry! Hope you like it!

Undeniable  
2 June 2016  
Dedicated to Shoot

It took only one look into those sultry eyes  
That I knew I found my kindred spirit;  
The one my heart had been waiting for,  
The one that demanded my emotions to rise.

I never needed anyone, the way I need you.  
I once told myself that being alone was the only way to be  
To preserve my sacred heart from being torn to pieces;  
Yet you continued to melt my exterior, even though I denied that truth.

You would not give in to the doubts that plagued my heart,  
You pursued relentlessly; you dared to love me  
Even though I could not reciprocate the same feelings to you.  
It wasn't until you were about to depart...

That I could not deny any longer what I held so dear  
The passion that over took me was about to leave  
No matter how hard I tried, I could not stop the paralyzing pain;  
I could not quell that fear.

Please don't go.  
Don't give up on me, not now.  
Didn't you once say, "I'd never leave you..."  
And that you always kept your promises?

Don't break one now,  
Come back to me.  
Don't leave me in this deathly sorrow.  
We are meant to be...our love is undeniable.


End file.
